The present invention relates to the production of sets of finger-like leads which are affixed to semiconductive devices which devices contain a plurality of electrically active regions. At present, such sets of finger-like leads are made by bonding a strip of conductive material such as copper to a plastic film which film has holes punched therein at regularly spaced intervals. Then a photosensitive resist is applied to the copper and exposed. The exposure imprints the finger patterns of the sets of finger-like leads on the resist, the position of each of which is determined, by registering through one of the holes in the plastic film mentioned above. After development of the resist and etching, and etching away of the copper not protected by the resist, and whatever other processing steps may be required to produce the set of finger-like leads; the holes are again used to determine the position of the set of finger-like leads when it is bonded to the semiconductive device. Because productivity requires the exposure of more than one set of finger-like leads at a time, the same hole used for registering the images on the resist cannot necessarily be used for the bonding step. Furthermore, the use of a full fitting pin (which is used for registering) into a perforated hole can distort the hole and a second pinning may not necessarily give perfect registration. Another problem with the present system is that the registration is through the tortuous route of from perforating machine to the film, from the film to registering pins, from the pins to the imaging master, from the master to the image, etc. These all add to the problem of maintaining accurate tolerances. This above-described system can provide tolerances in the range of .+-. 2 mils and possibly a little better.
Processes of the type described above are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,689,991; 3,544,857; 3,390,308; and 3,440,027.